1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, more particularly to a cable fixture of a coaxial connector that prevents the cable from being detached or broken while unplugging the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general wireless network device, a certain distance is kept between the transmitting circuit and the receiving circuit to avoid the interference between the transmitting signal and the receiving signal that may deteriorate the signals, and a coaxial cable is used for connecting the transmitting circuit and the receiving circuit.
Please refer to FIG. 1, A connector 11 disposed on both ends of an coaxial cable 10 is individually plugged into the sockets of the transmission circuit and the receiving circuit, such that the transmission circuit and the receiving circuit are electrically coupled, and said connector 11 comprises a metal housing 13, an insulator 15, and a contact terminal 16 at one end of the coaxial cable 10, wherein said metal housing 13 has a hollow cylindrical section 131; said cylindrical section 131 at one end has a covering section 133; said covering section 133 has an area larger than that of the cylindrical section 131; a wing section 135 is extended outwardly from each side of the metal housing 13; said covering section 133 has a wrapping section 136 corresponding to another end of the cylindrical section 131; said wrapping section has a plurality of plates symmetrically arranged and disposed thereon; said insulator 15 at a position proximate the center has a penetrating hole 151 for installing the contact terminal 16, and at one end having an open groove 153 for accommodating the coaxial cable 10; said insulator 15 is disposed in said cylindrical section 131 such that when said coaxial cable 10 and contact terminal 16 are installed onto the open groove 153 and the penetrating hole 151 respectively, said covering section 133 is bendable to cover the covering section 133 on the top surface of the cylindrical section 131, while the wrapping section 136 covers the coaxial cable 10, and then a wing section 135 of the covering section 133 is bent downward, and the plate member of the wrapping section 136 is bent downward to fix the covering section 133 onto the cylindrical section 131, and in the meantime, the plate of the wrapping section 136 wraps the coaxial cable 10 and fixes the coaxial cable onto the connector 11.
However, when the connector 11 is unplugged, the stress pulling the connector 11 may easily cause the coaxial cable to separate from the connector 11 or break between the plates of the wrapping section 136, since the coaxial cable 10 only relies on the plates of the wrapping section 136 to wrap the cable.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cable fixture for a coaxial connector, and the fixture comprises a metal housing, said housing having a hollow cylindrical section, and said cylindrical section at one end has an external cover and a circular arc lower cover at the other end; the area of said external cover is larger than that of said lower cover such that when an insulator is placed in the cylindrical section, and a cable with terminals are placed on the lower cover, the external cover is bendable to cover cylindrical section, while the upper section covering the cable. Then, wing sections extended from each side of the external cover is bent downward to press on the upper cover and fix the external cover onto the cylindrical section, and fix the upper cover onto the lower cover. By the arrangement of tightly wrapping the cable with the upper and lower covers, the cable will not come off from the upper cover or break when the connector is unplugged.